bruehawkfandomcom-20200214-history
Cadbridge
The Pearl of Saphage; Cadbridge is a beautiful, relaxed place. It is a walled city. It has a spice of life from all walks; humans and elves, half-elves, dwarfs, halflings and even the rare gnome pops their head out from time to time. Cadbridge citizens tend to be quiet, mannered, literate, efficient, and hard-working folk. Deadlines and precision are important in all they do, at least out in the docklands. They respect not only the property of others, but also whatever interests another person holds important for personal happiness. Cadbridge is divided into several sections, called districts. They are the City Core, the Market, the Docks, the Academy, and the North. The Market is the focal point of commerce, and the North houses Cadbridge Castle, the seat of government along with the lavishly elegant and refined Majestic Theatre. The North is a district of nobility, while the Docks is populated by many of Cadbridge's less wealthy citizens. Cities in Valiyus commonly claim to be more civilized, but merchants who trade there all say that Cadbridge truly is civilized, the Docks district is home to one of the most extensive harbours of Saphage. Craftsmen love the beauty of Cadbridge. All in all, Cadbridge is perhaps the most cosmopolitan city on Saphage, escaping Elumbrae's slums and grasping competitiveness. Social Population Close to 65,000 people of mixed race and heritage. Religion The Church of Sapherian is located in the City Center. Affiliations/Alliances Cadbridge maintains healthy relations with Treegum and Elumbrae. Enemies The knights of Cadbridge act as a deterrent to the privateers and smugglers of Silverdune who would bring illicit goods into more civilised lands. Guilds Guilds in Cadbridge: * The Cadbridge Wizardry Academy * The Dumari'ei Society * The Trade Consortium Miscellaneous At one time, crime was on the rise: everything from pickpocketing to breaking and entering and outright murder occurred in the streets. Complaints fell on deaf ears as chaos threatened to consume the great city. Then, amidst the alarmingly increasing crime rate, trained guards and soldiers began to appear in black and purple armor out in front of many prominent businesses and shops. Merchants proudly proclaim they are members of an organization called the Trade Consortium. These same merchants seem to be selling their wares and services for a bit less than people remember, and consequently, are seeing an increase in business. Not much else seems to be known about the organization, but it's slowly being welcomed, and thanked, by the City. Economy Main Source of Income: Emerging from a tempestuous past, Cadbridge has risen from an obscure colony to a splendorous city, is the Pearl of Saphage. It's wealth derives chiefly from its connect to the Empire, and that of its port; many ships from Mel'heron make port here before their gold-seeking expeditions, bringing trade and wealth to the city. Major Imports/Exports: Metalwork, jewellery, exotic fruit, literature, music and pioneering magics. Government Rule of the Imperium. Leaders: The city is led by the rule of Duchess Melissa Carrington, the Imperial Governor of Cadbridge.